Nightmare Kaori
"So it looks like the bold red plumber...is no more. I'm barely sorry my old friend, but it's time to merely turn you into something absurd and useless. You will never reach my Master. In the end you couldn't save your friends. In the end you couldn't save the dopplegangers. In the end you couldn't even save yourself. Now I'm about to show you exactly what you are worth...nothing." - '''Nightmare Kaori's '''speech before fighting Mario Nightmare Kaori is the Nightmare Doppleganger of Kaori Senoo, who lives in the Nightmare Dimension. Unlike the real Kaori, who is shy and kind to everyone she meets, Nightmare Kaori is harsh and ruthless, with little good qualities. There are no lines Nightmare Kaori will cross when killing someone, and she will kill people of all ages. Besides The Crawling Eye, she is one of the main antagonists of the Nightmare Dimension Story Arc of UnMario: The Series. Role in UnMario: The Series Kaori makes her only appearance in the Nightmare Dimension Story Arc, where she is one of the main villains. Kaori first appears in episode 322, when, right after Mario and Link, as well as a few other people, rent a hotel in the Nightmare Dimension, Mario and Link go out to find out more information about the town. They accidentally stumble into Nightmare Kaori's house, but she does not get angry at them, but instead acts rather nice, giving them tea and food. She tells them all about the Nightmare Dimension and Nightmare Dopplegangers. Suddenly, she has to leave because "something" is getting hungry. She is not seen again until after The Crawling Eye is introduced, where she is present at his ritual. She is then revealed to be a villain, and that she was never a friend of our heroes. She tells the Crawling Eye about Mario and Link, and how they are their "next victims." When our heroes finally confront the Crawling Eye and his generals in the middle of the starry night, Mario and Nightmare Kaori are not present. As the fight rages on, Leonidas is defeated. It is then revealed Mario is in the backyard of one of the hotels, as he had gotten lost in the midst of the battle. Suddenly, Nightmare Kaori emerges from the shadows, and utters her infamous speech. Then she begins her fight with Mario, who is enraged. Kaori seems to have the upper hand, before Mario devises a plan. He runs far away from Kaori, who mocks him for running, and chases after him. Suddenly, at the end of the yard, Mario grabs onto a street light and spins on it at light speed. Kaori follows him onto the pole, and suddenly, Mario and Kaori both get tangled up in one mass. Mario frees himself from the pole and lands back on the grass. He looks up to see Kaori, who is tied to the street light. She curses at Mario, as he runs back to the battle, while she is trapped. Later on, Nightmare Kaori finally breaks free from the pole, by tearing it off, with her fist. Kaori then disappears in a smoke-like array and follows Mario's footprints all the way to the fight. Right before Mario is about to defeat the last of The Crawling Eye's army, she appears in front of him, and starts to lay him a ferocious beating. All the other members of Mario's friends including Link are all knocked out, and Kaori beats Mario to an inch of his life before preparing to crush his skull with her foot. However, The Crawling Eye's voice interrupts her, and she turns to him. Link, who has regained conciousness a little, looks up from the ground and sees the Crawling Eye talking to Nightmare Kaori. The Crawling Eye says that Nightmare Kaori has failed him for letting Mario arrive to the battle. Kaori apologizes deeply, but The Crawling Eye decides to do away with her. Before he can do this however, Mario regains consciousness, and lays a punishing blow across the face of Nightmare Kaori, all without talking even once. The Crawling Eye laughs, and sends out an orb of blue light to obliterate Nightmare Kaori. As she is engulfed in the flames, her body disappears for a second, but then her arm punctures through the blue light, and grabs Mario, trying to take her in with him. However, her hand slips, and the orb shrinks, and that's the end of Nightmare Kaori. Category:Complete Monsters Category:Scary Category:Villains Category:Freaks